kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira vs. Kyogai
Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira vs. Kyogai is a battle where Tanjiro Kamado first encounters Inosuke Hashibira while protecting Teruko and fighting against Kyogai in Tsuzumi Mansion. Prologue Tanjiro encounters Zenitsu while on the way to his next mission in the South-southeast. After scolding him for repeatedly bothering a young woman, Tanjiro allows his fellow Final Selection survivor to accompany him on his assignment. They arrive at a large house deep in the forest where two small children are frightened outside. Tanjiro calms them down and learns their eldest brother was kidnapped by a demon and taken into the house. Zenitsu notices the strange sound of a Tsuzumi echoing through the house when suddenly a bloodied man falls from the window. The man isn't the brother of the children and Tanjiro decides to go inside to slay the demon. He leaves Nezuko's box with the children and guilts Zenitsu into accompanying him. They enter the Tsuzumi Mansion and Zenitsu immediately starts freaking out. Tanjiro explains the injuries he received in his last fight and asks Zenitsu to step up for him. The children run inside after getting spooked by the box and Zenitsu accidentally bumps Tanjiro and the little girl into the next room. The sound of a tsuzumi drum rings through the house and Tanjiro is transported to another room. There, he's confronted by the demon playing the tsuzumi drums just outside the room. Tanjiro keeps the girl quiet and comments on the demon's putrid smell, confirming its eaten many humans. Battle Tanjiro tells the little girl to hide behind the furniture while he confronts the demon. The demon mostly ignores him and complains about allowing his prey to flee. The young demon slayer draws his blade and introduces himself to the demon. He leaps at Kyogai and tries to sever his head with a flying slash attack. However, the demon quickly strikes the tsuzumi drum on his right shoulder and turns the entire orientation of the room. Tanjiro notices an odd scent approaching as a young demon slayer clad in a boar's hide breaks into the room. The boar headed boy demands the demon die by his hands and serve as his springboard so he can become even more powerful. Kyogai is irritated as the new foe loudly proclaims he's comin' through. The boar headed demon slayer launches straight for the demon, only to be thrown around the room when Kyogai strikes his tsuzumi. Inosuke recovers by using Tanjiro as footing and charges straight for the demon again. Tanjiro warns him this demon has supernatural powers and tells him to stop attacking recklessly. Kyogai taps the drum on his hip twice and spins the room backward. Inosuke clings to a wall while Tanjiro falls to the newly rotated floor. This time, Insouke uses the young girl Teruko as footing, enraging Tanjiro. Tanjiro throws his would-be ally away and scolds him for treating a little girl so poorly. Impressed by his new rival's strength, Insouke tries to slash Tanjiro and the girl. Tanjiro evades by backstepping, confused as to why another demon slayer would attack. Annoyed by their banter, Kyogai strikes the drum on his stomach, launching a claw attack at the humans. They manage to dodge the attack but Kyogai continues spinning the room in different directions, eventually launching Insouke out into the hallway. Tanjiro braces himself for every turn while trying to protect Teruko. Just when he's starting to get the hang of it, the sound of a tsuzumi not being used by the demon transports them to another room. Aftermath Confused, Tanjiro wonders if there is another demon in the house with a tsuzumi among the many scents in the mansion. He notices the smell of blood and tries to calm Teruko before heading out of the room. Tanjiro sees another dead body at the end of the hallway after opening the door. He leads Teruko in the opposite direction down the corridor and follows a unique smell he's never detected before. Teruko and Tanjiro enter the room to find the former's older brother holding one of the tsuzumi drums. References Navigation Category:Tanjiro Kamado Battles Category:Inosuke Hashibira Battles Category:Kyogai Battles